Episode 1741 (22 February 1999)
Synopsis Conor tells Phil he and Mary are leaving for Scotland. When Phil expresses surprise, Conor admits he hasn't yet asked Mary if she wants to go. Mary rebuffs Conor's offer, pushing her ticket away. Mary tries to confide her anger in Mark but he doesn't want to know. Peggy is evasive with Frank. When he declares "life will be very sweet for Mr and Mrs Butcher" Peggy blanches. In the Vic Mark notices Peggy's anguish. She tells him about her cancer scare. As Frank arrives Peggy asks Mark to keep quiet. Mark urges her to confide in Frank: "he's strong Peggy. You can lean on him". Buoyed by his Valentine's card, Jeff asks Rosa out to dinner. She accepts. Rosa's attention is deflected as Teresa and Nicky bicker. After Teresa chides "go on little girl, show mum how trendy you are" Nicky shows Rosa her belly button ring. Elsewhere, Jeff visits Dot and Lilly. He tells them about his Valentine's card; Lilly maintains a discreet silence. Jeff leaves and Lilly tells Dot that she retrieved her Valentine's card and sent it to Jeff. Dot freezes. Terry asks Grant if Courtney can stay over at his house that evening. Grant says no. In response Terry threatens Grant with court action. Grant tells him "you can shove your rights". Phil persuades Grant to change his mind. The Mitchell boys plan a night on the town. Elsewhere, Simon grows increasingly depressed. As Tony tries to console him Simon cries "why won't they let me see Courtney?". Distracted by the business with Nicky, Rosa forgets about her dinner date with Jeff. Snubbed, Jeff enters the Vic where he sees Dot and Lilly. Jeff remains unaware of Dot's ardour. Conor visits the Fowlers' house and pleads with Mary to change her mind. Mark comes in and holds back from entering. Eavesdropping, he hears Mary tell Conor "I can't just leave Mark. He needs me now more than ever". Conor says his goodbyes to Phil, Grant and Jamie and leaves for Scotland. Later, a distraught Mark tells Mary to go with Conor. He tells her "I just want to forget the Flaherty's ever existed". Mary is devastated. Unaware of her anxiety, Frank continues to push Peggy. He is mystified when Peggy snaps, telling him "just shut up about the wedding. It's not the answer to everything. It's not even important". She rushes upstairs, leaving Frank stricken. Credits Main cast *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes